She's Not the Pizza Girl
by flywithmengdw
Summary: Not good with summarys but its a jonas fic. suddenly one day all the lucas brothers start to notice macy who will win her heart? Kevin/Macy, Joe/Macy, Nick/Macy and possible Joe/Stella. also first fic please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Macy slammed her locker shut. She was in a horrible mood and it was only second period. She had already dropped a bowling ball on Kevin's foot, hit Nick with a tennis racket, and ran right into Joe. She was such a mess around the Lucas brothers, although she was getting better. She didn't faint anymore so that had to be a good sign. But she hated hurting them so much! She wonders why they hadn't just put a restraining order on her already. *Hmm…maybe I should do it for them?* she thought. She sighed and walked to her second period class that she shared with Nick. Ehh great. Now she could injure him again somehow; since they were partners for biology.

She dragged her feet, trying to get there as late as she could even though she hated the thought of ever being late for anything. She reached the classroom and saw Nick wasn't there. Good maybe he was still at the nurse. *Eh now I feel bad!* she thought. She went and sat at the marble slab that was called her seat. She sat there, a frown on her face and shoulders slouched over. She really didn't like herself right now. Why did those boys make her so clumsy? That's when Nick came in with an ice bag on his arm and a note in the other hand. "Why Nicholas, you're late!" said the teacher Mrs. Smith "Yeah I know. I was at the nurse's office getting some ice. Here I have a note" he said handing her the note. The teacher glanced at Macy, knowing it was her fault. This made Macy feel ten times worse cus now she saw that he was really hurt and even the teacher's knew she was a hazard to the Lucas brothers' health.

Macy watched Nick walk down the aisle to their seat and sit down. She let her head fall down into her arms. She wasn't even paying attention to what the teacher said. She was trying hard not to concentrate on the injured boy sitting next to her; the boy that she had injured. That's when she felt a slight shove on her shoulder. "Hey Macy lets get star…Macy have you been crying?!" Nick asked her. She put her fingers to her cheeks. She hadn't realized she'd been crying this whole time. She wipes away the tears and lets out a horse "n-no". Nick just stares at her, not believing. She was lying when the proof was running down her cheeks. "Macy why are you crying?" he asks. She sniffles "I'm n-n-not crying and if I were, it would b-be because im such a klutz and im always hurting you or one of your brothers. I don't even know why you guys even talk to me!" a few more tears rolled down her cheek.

Nick's heart doesn't break easily but right now it was shattered. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Macy, we talk to you because we like you and you're our friend. You do hurt us, but we know it's not on purpose." He tells her. "Really? You like me as your friend?" she says sniveling. "Yes really." he says and gives her one of his rare trademark smiles. Her eyes light up and he thinks *my god she's beautiful.* That's when Nick Lucas realizes he might just be getting feelings for Macy Misa.

Then the bell rings. They hadn't done their assignment but oh well. "Another day." they both thought. Nick followed Macy out of the classroom. She was slightly more bouncy but still a lil sad. "Nick you say you're my friend, but how do you know they feel the same?" she whispered. He didn't know, but he didn't want to tell her that and make her upset all over again. He didn't think he could take seeing her cry one more time. "Just trust me, Macy, they do." he tells her. "Okay I believe you." she says, looking at him with those big brown innocent eyes that were so amazing that the word amazing did not describe them accurately enough he thought. He walked with her to her locker thinking that it might be good that she didn't have a locker close to his because he was thinking about putting her picture up in his.

Macy stared at Nick. He seemed to be off in lala land, but she was glad that he wasn't mad at her and hopefully neither were his brothers. That's when she saw Joe come up and jump on Nick "Hey Nick! Hey Macy!" he shouted. That got Nick out of his own world "Man get off me! You're so weird" Nick said pushing Joe off him. Joe just chuckles. Nick sighs "Well I gotta go, bye. Macy remember what I said" he stands there for a second and gives her a hug and runs off.

Joe's jaw dropped. Did Nick really just hug Macy? By the look on her face, she was a little shocked too, and wait! Were her eyes puffy? Had she been crying? "Macy are you okay? Your eyes are a little red. He asks her worriedly "oh yeah Joe. I'm fine." She says with a small smile. He didn't believe her for one minute. "You're not fine, and you obviously told Nick, but you won't tell me, your friend." He said making a pouty face. He knew she told Nick, and it kind of hurt him that she would tell Nick and not him. It also made him kinda jealous. *Woah! Wait, where did that jealousy come from?* he thought to himself.

Macy stared at Joe's puppy dog face and looked away. "It's just that I was upset…cus I always hurt you guys, and I felt so bad, and you all still talk to me, and." She couldn't go on for threat of crying again. Joe just looked at her. "It's okay, Macy. You've been getting better. I mean, you don't faint anymore, and I'm sure the hurting us part will stop soon, too. And we want to be your friend because you're an amazing person." Joe tells her and hugs her. *Wow!* she thought. Two hugs from two different Lucas brothers in one day. The warning bell rang. "Oh crap! We are gonna be late, but don't worry Macy. Oh, lets do something later. Maybe ice cream? My treat?" he says and winks at her. "O-okay." She replies, then he runs off.

Macy also headed off to her art class, which she happened to share with the oldest Lucas brother, Kevin. She got to art class, and again, there was no Lucas brother. But that was okay. She was on a roll today with the Lucas brothers. They really liked her, and hey, if Kevin didn't, then two out of three ain't bad. She sat down at one of the old wooden tables with a million pencil and paint marks on it. It was the second to last seat. In art class, you could sit wherever you wanted, no seating chart. Kevin came running in, just making it before the final bell rang. "Yes! Am I good or what?" he said out loud to himself. He looks around the room, and sees the empty seat next to Macy, smiles and heads toward the seat. Macy became extremely nervous when he sat down. She wasn't sure if he was upset or not about this morning.

"Hey, Macy! What's up?" he says glancing at her, and then does a double take. "Macy Misa! Have you been crying!?" he exclaims. She sighs. Is it just her, or does every Lucas brother have to ask that question? She looks at him and smiles a tiny bit. "Yeah, I was Kevin. It's been a bad day." She then looks back at the paper that had been on the desk when she got there. "Aw. Does somebody need a hug? And why are you so upset? Don't tell me. Is it because of this morning, cus that's nothing. You're my friend, and a bowling ball to the foot isn't gonna change that." He says smiling, and holding his arms open for him to hug her. She leans over and hugs him. "Oh god!" he thought, "She smells so good, and she's so cute and adorable. I never want to let her go."

"You're the best, Kevin." she tells him. "Of course I am! How do you think I got to be the oldest?" he says with a cheesy grin that makes her laugh. "So, Macy, you wanna go see a movie tomorrow night?" he asked her. "Oh, uh, sure. That'd be fun." she squeaks out. She pulls away from him. "Oh wow! I'm doing stuff with two of the Lucas brothers, and I got hugs from all three!" She smiled at that thought and started to draw. What? She wasn't sure yet. But from the center of her eye, it looked like Kevin was drawing the two of them, standing in front of some lockers.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 wooo im glad people liked the first one and asked for more so heres the second chpater its not very long but ill make up for it in chapter 3. Thank you to you're much better. , ChristianGirl56 , onewomanshow and Imagination is freedom for reviewing it really made my day :D so this chapters for you guys!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine which is the sad sorry truth.

* * *

School had just let out, and Nick was staring at the inside of his locker. He now had a wonderful picture of Macy playing tennis on his locker door, which was kinda ironic cus that's how she gave him a bruise earlier today. He softly sighed when his brothers came up to him, he quickly shut his locker before they could see the new picture of Macy. "What's the rush, Nick? Got something in there you don't want us to see?" Joe asked smirking. "Yeah. Nick's got another crush and now you have her picture plastered all over your locker!" Kevin says jokingly. "NO! I do not have a picture of a girl plastered all over my locker. What? Are you guys like 5??" Nick says looking at the both of them like they were idiots.

"Don't get all defensive, man! We were just joking. Unless you really do! Let me see!" Joe jumps at Nick's locker, but Nick pushes him away. "It's none of your business, man!" Nick says still trying to keep him away from his locker. "Uh, what's going on here?" Stella asks while walking up to the boys with Macy right behind her. "Nick is hiding a picture of a girl in his locker, and I wanna see!" Joe says, while struggling with Nick to get into his locker. "Both of you, stop acting like little children." Stella said sternly. Macy just watched in wide amusement as the two boys fought over the locker." Oh, Hi Macy!" Kevin says turning to her. "Hey, Kevin!" she says smiling at him. Both Joe and Nick stop fighting. "Oh hey, Macy! Didn't see ya there." Joe says, pulling away from Nick's locker. Nick frowns a little at Joe's behavior. "Hey Macy, are you feeling better?" Nick asks her. She smiles brightly and nods her head. "Yes, much better now." Stella looks from her best friend to the entire Lucas brothers, who seem to be staring quite intently at her. "What the hell was going on?" she thought. Nick comes over and says, "Hey Macy. Can I talk to you for a minute?" she looks at him for a second, and says "Sure!" Nick looks at his brothers and Stella, "Alone." he says. They sigh and walk away.

"So, Nick. What did you want to talk about?" she says, her brown eyes shining with no more tears. He smiles. "I was wondering if Wednesday night you wanted to, I don't know, get pizza and we can hang out?" he asked her. Her breath hitches, "Sure." she replies. "Cool. I'll pick you up at your place around seven, okay?" he says, while he leans over and gives her another hug. "Wow!" she thought, "The Lucas brothers really do like me." Her grin widened. "Well, I got to go now, Macy. See you tomorrow." Nick says while walking away. "Okay, bye Nick." she says, while waving.

Macy started walking off in the other direction, not paying any attention to where she was going, when she bumped into someone. It was Joe. "Oh, I'm so sorry Joe! I need to watch where I'm going." she says, frustrated and mad at herself for getting caught up in her thoughts. He laughs. "It's okay, Mace. You ready to get some ice cream?" he asks, while raising an eyebrow. She giggles. "Yeah, let's go." He takes her hand, and pulls her along outside to his car. "Wow." she thought, "He's holding my hand." They reach his car, and he opens the door for her. She gets in, and he runs to the other side and hops in. "So, what ice cream place to you wanna go to?" he asks, glancing over at her while pulling out of his spot. She thought about it for a second. "Oh, how about that one on 5th street where they have the best chocolate marshmallow ice cream!" she yells out giddily. He smiles. She was so cute, and right now he was glad she was smiling instead of crying. "Okay." he says, and he turns left to get to the ice cream place.

It didn't take them long to get there. Joe ordered them two scoops of chocolate marshmallow ice cream in waffle cones that were huge. "Here you go." he says while sitting down next to her on a bench. "Joe, you didn't have to get the most expensive ice cream cone they had. You know that!" she says while taking it. He gives her this look like, *I'm a rockstar, I can afford it.* "Macy, compared to most stuff I buy, this isn't that much money." he says, and then licks his ice cream. She sighs and starts to eat her ice cream as well. They just sit there in comfortable silence. Macy was really enjoying her ice cream. Joe watched her lick the ice cream over and over again, and wondered if he kissed her right now if her mouth would taste just like the ice cream.

Macy was in heaven. She was hanging out with Joe and eating yummy ice cream. "This ice cream is really good. Oh, Joe yours is melting all over your shirt. Stella is gonna be so mad at you!" she squeaks out giggling. He looks at the cone in his hand to see the melting ice cream dripping down his hand. "Oh crap!" he thinks, "I really went into daydream mode there." Macy hands him a napkin, giggling still. "Oh, well you think that's funny." he says with a mischievous grin. Macy stops laughing and looks at him seriously as he sticks his index finger into his ice cream. "You wouldn't!" she says, wryly. "Oh, but I would." he says, and smears it all over her cheek. Now, he's the one laughing. She pouts, and Joe can't but help to think, "She's soo cute doing that." He wants to lean over and kiss her so badly, but he knows he shouldn't. Instead, he uses the napkin to wipe her face.

She freezes. Joe was wiping her face off so softly, and his fingertips brushed lightly over her skin. She takes in a deep breath. "Oh, I think I need to get home now." she squeaks out." Okay." Joe says and takes her home.

The car ride to Macy's house was silent. Macy wasn't quite sure what she should say, but Joe did it for her. "So Macy, when's you next sports game?" Joe asked her. "Tomorrow right after school. It's a volleyball game. Why?" she said staring right at him. "Oh just wondering, because I might want to go." he smirks and glances over at her. Just as she was about to poke more into the mysterious mind of Joe Lucas, he pulled into her driveway. "Bye Mace!" he flashes a smile that makes he heart skip a beat. "B-bye Joe." she contemplates hugging him and thinks *oh what the heck!* and hugs him quickly and jumps out of his car. He watches her run up to her door with a big goofy grin on his face. Today was a great day for Joe, minus the big chocolate stain on his shirt. He was dreading Stella's wrath as he drove home.

Macy was on cloud nine, standing with her back against the door. Today had been her perfect day. Well, almost perfect. Maybe more like the second half was perfect. But yeah, still perfect. She sighed, and went upstairs to her bedroom to stare at three of the most amazing boys ever.

* * *

Next chapter should be up by the end of the weekend and will be way longer im working on it now and the it just has to be edited thanks for reading! review please!?


	3. Chapter 3

So heres chapter 3! I've gotten very good feed back and i hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

Today Macy thought is going to be perfect the whole day because I will not injure any of the Lucas brothers at all today and I will win the volleyball game and then I will hang out with Kevin! She smiled widely and pulled out her algebra 2 book. She shut her locker and found Nick standing there behind where her locker door had just been. He had a small cheesy smile on his face. Okay Macy old girl NO HURTING NICK she took in a breath "oh hi Nick! Did you do our biology homework last night because I didn't he I wasn't really paying attention yesterday" she lets out her breath. He chuckles slightly "no I didn't do it either I was too worried about a certain friend of mine to pay attention" he gets a little closer to her. Omg Nick is so close I could almost kiss him why is he doing this to me Macy thought freaking out on the inside. On the outside she keeps calm and composed. "Oh well I guess us missing one home work wont hurt" she says. "Yeah just one" Nick says. He was seriously considering just kissing her in the middle of the hallway not caring who saw him he just hoped she wouldn't faint. "Umm hey Nick do you want to come to my volleyball game today after school?!" Macy squeaks out. Watching Macy doing what she does best sounded very tempting so tempting he said "yes". Macy was overjoyed he had said yes "okay I can't wait Joes going too!" she told him.

Nick just stared at Macy Joe was going to how did she know he was going he was pretty sure he was the first one to talk to her today "um how do you know Joe is going" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh well yesterday he took me out for ice cream and he asked me when it was and he said he might come" she told him while bouncing up and down on her heels. He frowned so Macy was the girl Joe had been with yesterday when he came home ranting about his great "date". This made Nick uneasy he didn't know his brother liked Macy and he was pretty sure Joe didn't know that he also liked Macy. This was going to lead to some serious Jonas book of law breaking. They had followed the rules for Maria the pizza girl but this was different they both actually knew Macy. He figured he'd have a talk with his brother when they got home after the volleyball game.

Macy watched Nick as he frowned she loved the way his forehead wrinkled just the slightest bit. It made her want to sigh which is almost what she did but the bell rang and pulled them both out of their thought. "Oh bye Nick see you in biology!" Macy yelled out while running away. Nick nodded his head and walked to class something or other he couldn't remember his mind was to focused on the triangle situation that was going to happen this afternoon when he talked to Joe.

Macy was sitting in algebra with her best friend Stella who seamed to be in a very bad mood today. "Cant believe he did that. Freaking ice cream is hard to get out. Stupid sloppy eater" Stella mumbled under her breath. Macy just giggled she knew he would get in trouble with Stella. Stella looks at Macy "oh he got his just desserts last night when he came back with that big ice cream stain on his shirt!" she said with a slightly evil smile. Macy giggled again she couldn't help but find evil Stella funny. "You didn't go to hard on him did you? You know he's messy when it come to food" Macy questions her. Stella just smiles and looks at the front board writing down all the equations she can. Whoo Macy was kinda scared now. Note to self she thought don't ever ruin anything Stella makes for me to wear.

At lunch it was kind weird Nick was staring hardcore at Joe and Joe had no idea why. Everyone just watched Nick as he stared at the middle brother. "So Macy today's your big volleyball game today right? The one where if you win this u go to state" Stella asks in a singsongy voice. Macy looks over to Stella and nods her head excitedly. "That's tonight" Kevin asks sounding a little worried. "it right after school and shouldn't be longer then an hour and a half" Macy tells him with a smile " woo okay thought we might not be able to go to the movies tonight and hang" Kevin says with a smile. He had seriously been worried that the game would prevent them from going out tonight. Everyone snapped their heads toward Kevin. What the heck Nick thought him too! Joe just stared at Kevin thinking there was no way he was gonna take Macy from him without know he had asked her out first! Stella was shocked to say the least but at least Macy had options now. "Don't worry Kevin we will still be able to hang out" Macy replied in a bubbly voice. "Also you could go to the game" Stella says with a smile "oh yeah he could then all of them would be there" Macy squealed out very happy all of her friends would be there this afternoon to see her pulverize her opponent. Everyone stopped and stared at her this time all of them there. Now there was going to be huge Jonas meeting tonight and Stella was going to make sure they wouldn't have another Maria incident on their hands except this one might be worse she thought considering they all actually knew Macy. "Sure Macy ill go" Kevin says just as bubbly but on the inside he was thinking please don't let my brothers like her as well. Nick was going crazy inside and his competitive side was threatening to come out as well. Joe was just thinking I asked her out first I have dibbs I'm so pulling out the Jonas book of law tonight!

Macy watched her four friends staring at each other it was weird shed never seen them all do this before. She just wondering what was going on inside of there heads. Owell she thought at least this day it turning out as perfect as I planned!

It was ten minutes after the volleyball game and Macy and her teammates had pulverized the other team. Horace mantis was off to the championship. Macy was extremely happy nothing could bring her down. Except coming out of the locker room and not seeing Kevin waiting for her like he promised. She looked around but couldn't find him. She dropped her head tears threatening to come out of her eyes when she heard a small whisper say "hey" she turned around looking till she saw Kevin hiding behind a big potted plant. He motions for her to come over and she does that. As soon as she is close enough he grabs her by the waist and pulls her close to him "Kevin what ar..." he puts his hand over her mouth "shhh rabid fan girls from the other school are looking for me. Most of them left but there are still a couple roaming the hallways foaming at the mouth looking for me" he says while looking around the plant. Macy cant help but giggle at this he was acting as if they where in a jungle and trying to escape some manic beast. He looks down at her watching her trying to laugh with his hand over her mouth. And he starts to laugh to.

Macy see some girls roaming the hallways that look just like Kevin described and they where literally rabid. So she covers his mouth as well to quite him. He stops laughing and looks at her and she points to the fan girls that where stalking him. He nods his head and they both keep each others hands on their mouths.

Kevin watches Macy as she watches the rabid fan girls walk around. Wow she's so wonderful she even protects me from rabid fan girls could this girl be any more wonderful. He smiles in to her hand and the breath he lets out tickles her hand. She giggles again Kevin is tickling the palm of her hand with his breath. Finally she sees them give up and walk away she removes her hand from his mouth. Kevin just stands there still kind of smiling at Macy. She realizes he's in dream land so she starts to pull his hand of and he snaps out of it does if for her. "Heh okay are you ready to go? I figured we could go see UP I love kids movies" he says with the cheesiest grin Macys ever seen. She smiles just as wide she loves kids movies and she had been dieing to see that one "of course I've been wanting to see that movie to oh boy I'm so excited now" she squealed and jumps up and down. Kevin chuckles "okay let go" he says walking beside her to go to his car.

Macy's eyes widen at the movie. The bird that was in movie was named Kevin had now just turned out to be a girl. She looks over to Kevin and says "Kevin you're a girl?" and has a dead straight face. He looks at her and sticks his tongue out while throwing some popcorn at her. She laughs and throws some back. This in turn starts a popcorn fight. One that they never should have started because ten minutes later they where outside the movie theater covered in popcorn kernels. Macy looks up at Kevin and "aww we missed most of the movie we shouldn't have done that" she pouts he smiles at her and takes a piece a popcorn out her hair softly. Her breathing hitches for a moment as she stares in to his beautiful hazel eyes. She could get lost in them forever. "I'm sorry Mace its my fault I shouldn't have thrown the popcorn at you I promise as soon as it comes out on DVD we can rent it and finish watching sound good" he ask her while pulling another piece of a popcorn out of her hair. She just nods her head vigorously! He laughs "come on ill take you home Mace" he says while putting his arm around her shoulder. She just smiles brightly the whole way to his car and on the drive to her house.

Kevin walks her to her door. "I had a great time Kevin even though we got kicked out...which was entirely you fault" she says giggling. "hey you called me a girl my popcorn throwing was justified!' he says with a stern face. She just laughs at him and he can't help but smile when she's in such a good mood. "Well good night ill see you tomorrow Kevin" she say and hugs him. She tries to pull away but he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and run back to his car yelling "bye Mace ill see you tomorrow!" Macy stands there with her hand against her check not really believing what just happened. Her mother opens the front door "you coming in honey" she asks. Macy just nods her head and goes up to bed.

Kevin can't believe he just did that but he was glad he did because the look on Macys face was priceless and adorable. He wouldn't trade that kiss for anything even though it was only on the cheek he couldn't wait to tell his brothers owait his brothers that was right they where going to have a meeting as soon as he got home. He was hoping that they weren't having another pizza girl incident because there was no way he was gonna give up on getting Macy that easily.

Nick was sitting on his bed with nasty look on his face. He didn't want to be having this meeting because then that meant that his brothers also liked Macy. The sweet innocent doe eyed Macy. He sighed at this and smiled just a tiny bit.

Joe watched nick from across the room hearing him sigh and then smile just a tiny bit. Joe liked Macy and he knew now that Nick and Kevin liked her also. They had an incident like this before awhile back and they where going to let the girl choose but this was different this was Macy and they all actually knew and cared about Macy would they do the same thing this time? If so Joe would pull out all the stops to win Macy over.

Stella was sitting down designing new clothes for the band she figured she wouldn't waste her time waiting for one of them to say something because she knew they wouldn't not until Kevin got home and they talked about this whole Macy thing. Stella was kind of worried because she didn't want any of these boys hurting her best friend's feelings and she felt like one of them would. She was also a bit jealous because Joe liked Macy and not her but she wasn't going to let anybody know that. She hoped Kevin would get home soon so they could sort this whole thing out.

They all heard footsteps and looked. They saw Kevin reach the top of the stairs. He looks back at all of them and thinks oh god here we go again.

* * *

I hope you all liked it chapter 4 should be up sometime this weekend :D and thats when nick will go out with macy!


	4. Chapter 4

WOW chapter 4! haha so this is nick and macys date! this is the longest chapter so far to 15 pages wooo! if there are any mistake im sorry! also i wanna know who YOU GUYS think she should end up i have an idea but its not set in stone yet. but here ya go!

Disclaimer: me = owns nothing! and song 100% belongs to the jonas brothers ; D

* * *

The Lucas brothers had decided just this once they would modify the rules of the Jonas law book. They had all agreed upon they could get Macys attention but nothing to over the top and when she chooses if she chooses any of them that was if no fuss no muss that guy was the one. Nick was leaning against her locker the next day waiting for her with a present. He had remembered the nothing to over the top rule and this wasn't over the top.

Macy was walking to her locker the next morning thinking about last night when she saw Nick standing right in front of her locker. She walks over to him with a smile "hey Nick what are you doing here?" she asks him slightly confused. He smiles at her "well I just wanted to see you before class…" he pauses and watches her blush "and give you this" he hands her and oddly wrapped gift. She tore the gift wrapping of and her eyes turned in to saucers " Nick" she says breathless "you didn't have to do this" she say admiring her new top of the line tennis racket. "Eh I know I didn't have to but I didn't think a top athlete like your self should be using such an old tennis racket since you broke yours" he says shrugging his shoulders. She looks up at him he has this cheesy I'm cool look at me simile on his face but she loves it anyways. "Nick this is so amazing I don't know how to thank you!" she say to him feeling kind of guilty she can't give him anything in return. He laughs "just try not to hit me so hard with it ill break before it does if you hit me with it. And maybe a hug would be nice" he suggests. Her eyes light up and she hugs him being careful not to hit him with the new racket he got her. He hugs her back ad he can smell her he inhales deeply. What is that he thinks some kind of fruit maybe strawberries? Owell he doesn't care as long as he's holding her.

Kevin and Joe are watching this all from the side lines "oh he's sneaky" Kevin says. "Yeah he is but he hasn't won yet" Joe states. Kevin watches him walk away and yells out "yeah… well neither have you!" and walks away in a huff.

Nick saw his brothers both leave both slightly angered at what he had done for Macy. He just smiled and hugged Macy some more. Finally they both pulled away Macy still had this big smile on her face "thank you so much Nick I was kinda worried I was going to have to use one of the old battered ones the school has for the game tomorrow this was perfect timing" she squeals out "hey what can I say I'm just that good" he says shrugging his shoulders and trying to act as nonchalant as he could. "Tonight I'm still picking you up at 7 right" he questions her. "Yes! I can't wait I love pizza… are you sure we wont get mobbed" she asked. He really hadn't thought about that "yeah we might..." he paused and came up with the perfect solution " I have a change of plans we are still gonna eat pizza but maybe not at a restaurant" he says to her grinning like crazy. She nods her head and says "okay". The first bell rings and they both says goodbye to each other. Macy couldn't wait to see what Nick had planned for their night of hanging out.

Stella was getting impatient waiting for Macy to get to class. When finally she saw the girl walk in with a dreamy look on her face. She anxiously waited for her to sit down next to her. Before Macys bottom could even hit the seat Stella let out "okay spill give me details I wanna know everything from last night my gossip tank had defiantly been running on e" she turns to face Macy. Macy gives her a questioning look and then remembers she hung out with Kevin last night. "Oh it was so much fun we had a popcorn fight but we got kicked out but it was still fun and OH MY GOSH Stella…" she stops to take breath and for dramatic effect "out with it!" Stella almost yells "he kissed me on the cheek" Macy squeals. "Aww my Macy is growing up and going on dates" Stella sniffled. Macy looked at her strangely date that was a date? If that was date did that mean that ice cream with Joe was a date as well and would that mean tonight with Nick would be a date to? "What's wrong Macy you look confused" Stella says softly. "I am does this mean tonight with Nick is a date and that Monday with Joe was a date" she says looking at her best friend for answers. Stella sighs the poor girl had no idea what she was in the middle of and she really didn't want to tell her but she could tell her the half truth maybe leaving things out so not to upset her. "Macy I'm sorry I must have misconstrued what you said maybe you where just hanging out because that would be a little strange for all three of them to asks you out" Stella says smiling.

Macy was still confused but she would just take what Stella said because all three Lucas brothers asking her out sounded just a little ridiculous. She smiles at her friend "I thought maybe you had gone a lil crazy there Stella cus that's ridiculous all three of em pfft never gonna happen" she says laughing and shaking her head. Stella just chuckles slightly and thinks she has no idea how that ridiculous thing is true. They both start on there work that they should have been doing five minutes ago.

It was ten minute till the end of class and Macy and Nick where actually doing their biology work meaning they where taking notes while the teacher talked. Macy was so bored so she wrote Nick a note.

_Nick pleeeeeeeeeease tell me what you got in mind???_

Nick read the note and smiled there was no way he was gonna tell her.

_No Macy I will not tell you it's a surprise_

Macy read the note and pouted and wrote back again.

_Please??? Ill make the pouty face till you tell me._

He looks over at her and she was making the pouty face at him he wanted to tell her now but he had to stand tall and not tell her.

_Macy Misa that will NOT work on me. So there you'll just have to wait._

Macy read it then huffs like a little child how that could not work on him owell shed just wait like her said.

_Fine : p_

He laughs and playfully pushes her shoulder. She pouts again at him and he rolls his eyes.

Kevin sat in art class waiting for Macy he was going to give her that picture he drew of them the other day and he was nervous as all heck to give it to her. He started to tap his fingers on the table top, it was a nervous habit of his. Finally Macy walked thru the door smiling and dazed. Kevin was slightly jealous that look obviously wasn't from him. Macy strolled over to sit down next to Kevin "hi Kevin" she said still says slightly dazed. He clears out his throat "well Macy i-i-i…" he couldn't get it out now he was the one getting nervous in front of her instead of the way she used to be with him. She slightly tilts her head to the side looking at him waiting. She wondered why he was so nervous and wondered what he was going to say. "Imadeyouthis" he blurts out and shows her the pictured he drew of the two of them. She looks down at the picture it was adorable and she loved it. "Aww Kevin I love it your a good drawer" she squeals out and hugs him. He blushes slightly "your welcome Macy!" he let out and hugs her back. They hold on like that for as long as they can before the art teacher Mr. Milton comes up "this is art class not hugging class now get to work you two" he says stiffly and slams a ruler on the table. They both jump apart quickly and blush madly because the entire class was staring widely at them now. Macy giggles and Kevin just scratches the back of his head while everyone else gets back to work and they start on theirs.

Macy couldn't believe how well today was going with herself and the Lucas brothers and it had been two that's right two days since she had hurt anyone of them. She was amazed at how well shed been controlling herself around them. No fainting or injuries to her or them. She snapped herself out of her daydreaming so she wouldn't hurt anyone and lose her streak of two days. She was in line waiting for lunch when Joe came up to her "Macy can I stand in line with you" he asks. She thought it didn't really matter if she let him get in the line with her "sure why not" she says and shrugs her shoulders. He gets in line with her and puts his arm around her shoulders. "So I heard nick got you a new tennis racket" he says very casually. She nods her head excitedly "yea its one of the best to! Now I won't have to play with the schools stupid old one tomorrow!" she says bouncing up and down on her heals. It takes all Joe has not frown. "Cool…well I got you something too" he says smiling at her. She stares at him in disbelief why are all the Lucas boys giving her stuff today. "Oh you didn't have to do that Joe" she let out shaking her head. He sighs looking at her so humble and beautiful he thought to himself. "Nooooooo but I want to give to you Macy I already got it so you have to take it!" he says pulling a box out oh his back pocket and handing it to her. She takes it but feeling like she shouldn't. He stares at her waiting for her to open it. She gives in and opens it and lets out a gasp. "Joe really this is so pretty you really didn't have to do this. It's so nice" she says almost breathless. He smiles "I had to" he says she hold it up looking at it. It was a charm bracelet with a charm for every sport she played. "Wow how did you know I mean it has EVERY sport I play and I mean every one" she says admiring it. "Well I had a little help" he says grabbing it from her "I went and asked your coach all the sports you played I was standing there for at least 15 minutes hearing him go through everyone. Now hold out your arm" he tells her. She does what he says and he latches it on to her wrist. "I love it Joe thanks" she squeals out and hugs him. He holds on to her for as long as he can he can smell her she smells just like strawberries.

"Uh could you two stop you're hugging and move up we'd like to get lunch sometime soon" this girl behind them says looking very agitated that she hasn't eaten yet. They pull apart and both mutter sorry and move forward in line and get their lunches. They walk together back to the table where there group sits down. Macy sits down between Stella and Nick and Joe sits down in between Kevin and Nick. While Macy is eating Stella notices a glimmer from her wrist. Stella grabs Macys wrist and sees the charm bracelet "oh Macy this is pretty did Joe get you this he got me one before with little fashion charms on it. Wow he got every sport you play impressive" Stella squeals out. Macy nods her head "yup isn't it amazing" she says. Joe sits there with a smug look on his face. While Kevin and Nick stared in disbelief. Nick kicks Joe under the table "hey what was that for!" Joe cries out at his brother. Nick smiles "what was what for?" he says acting like he didn't just kick his brother for buying that over priced gift. Kevin decided he's going to kick Joe to just cus its fun he knew his gift was better because it was from the heart. "Owwwwwwww no you too what the heck!? Am I the kicking bag today" Joe yells at them. They both look at him like he's crazy and continue eating. Macy and Stella just stare at them "oooooooookay" Macy says and looks back at Stella. "Yeah Joe got me this and Nick got me a new tennis racket so I don't have to play with the schools old icky one!" she squeals out. "You told me that earlier how many time are you gonna tell me!" Stella asks her. "I don't know until the tennis racket stops being amazing" Macy says with a big smile on her face looks over at Nick. This makes Nick grin slightly and think damn am I good. Kevin sits there a little distraught she has not mentioned what he gave her. "Oh yeah Kevin you are quite the little artist. How come you've never show anybody your work before" Macy asks him while shoving a spoonful of pasta in her mouth. Kevin smiles really big "I don't know I guess I only really draw in art class" he tells her. Joe sits there thinking how can this girl not notice that we like her and go off all crazy gaga over her and all the gifts we have been giving her! Joe was a little upset at this "this is ridiculous!" he says slamming his hand down on the table. Everyone looks at him "what's ridiculous Joe?" Macy asked looking slightly confused. He sighs looking at her she was so innocent he couldn't blame her for being naive and not knowing. "Nothing Mace. I've got to go get ready for my next class. Bye everyone" he says grabbing his book bag and getting up and walking away. "Whats up with him?" Kevin asks. Nick just stares at his oldest brother "you're kidding me right" he asks him. Kevin shakes his head no and stares at Nick. "Do you pay attention" Nick ask him seriously. Kevin just gives him a weird look. Stella slaps her hand to her forehead thinking Kevin can be so oblivious at times. Nick just shakes his head at his brother and Macy sits there looking more confused then anyone else. "Oh wait I get it. Pffft he's a big baby!" Kevin says and grabs his book bag and tray. "Well I'm off to study hall where I can daydream about that lemur feeding me pudding…again" he smiles walks off and throw his trash away. Macy giggles. "He is so weird" Nick says shaking his head. "Eh he's YOUR brother but anyways lets get to class you guys or we will be late" Stella says getting up and doing the same thing Kevin did. Macy looks over at Nick still confused she was about to open her mouth to ask what was going on but Nick just gets up "come on mace you can ask later" he says and follows Stella. Macy huffs and crosses her arms across her chest and follows the other two to class.

The next class period she has with Stella, Joe and Nick. They all sat together in a group square. Stella sat next to Joe and she faced Nick. Nick sat next to Macy and Macy faced Joe. Joe was sitting at his desk with his head in his hand looking bored more then ever. Macy stared at him wondering what set Joe off earlier. Hmm what could upset Joe that much? Stella flicked a note at Macy. She opened it and read it.

_What are you wearing to hangout with Nick tonight?_

She sighed Stella always wanted to make sure she looked fabulous. She wrote her answer and flicked it back at Stella.

_I don't know why does it matter?_

Stella rolls her eyes of course it mattered she was going on a date but Macy didn't know that she thought her and Nick where just hanging out. She would have dressed her up on the other times she "hung out" with the other boys had she known what was going on. She wrote her reply down and flung it back over to Macy. "What are you doing" Joe whispers to Stella. "I'm talking to Macy duh what else it looks like I'm doing" she says to him. He sticks his tongue out at her. Macy picks up the note while Nick is watching her. What are they talking about he thinks to himself.

_It matters because I said it does I'm coming over before he gets there so be prepared okay_

Macy rolls her eyes "fine" she whispers leaning her arm on the desk and using her hand to hold her head up. " that's my girl" Stella says and acts like she's reading her history books but starts planning Macys dress for that night. She had to make sure she looked fabulous. Both boys had watched in utter confusion neither of them understood and knowing who it was the probably didn't want to understand. Nick looked over at Joe with a wth face and Joe just shrugged his shoulders.

Macy was standing at her locker at the end of the day talking to Kevin about art class how they had to work on a project together. "So Macy what should we make "Kevin asks her as she shuts her locker. "hmmm" she ponders it for a minute rubbing her chin when inspiration strikes her " we could do a mosaic or a sculpture I'm really good at those and it'd be something easy to work on together" she says clapping her hands. He chuckles "okay how about after your tennis match tomorrow I give you a ride home and we start at your house how does that sound?" Kevin asks her. "That's a good idea" she says. He hugs her making it last a little bit longer then it should and tells her "goodbye mace see ya tomorrow" he waves and walks away. She waves back nodding her head thinking gosh Kevin gives really good hugs. She smiles and turns around and runs right into Joe. "Oh hey Joe are um you okay" she asked him still thinking about earlier today and was worried about him. "Yea mace I'm fine I was just upset over some test I have to do in one of my other classes" he says smiling. She didn't buy it but she wasn't going to push him. "okay well I cant stay and talk Stella wants me home right away so she can work on me as she calls it" mace makes a face and Joe laughs at her. "Well have fun I'm sure whatever she does to you you'll look great!" he tells her. "Thanks Joe" she says blushing a tiny bit. They hug and tell each other good bye. Macy heads off to meet Stella at her car so she can be prepared for tonight.

"OW Stella stop your pulling on my hair to hard" Macy cries out. "well I wouldn't have to pull if you stopped moving now stay still I have one more piece of hair to pull up and then your done" Stella tells her and pins up the last piece of hair that was out of order. Macy's hair was pinned up half way and the other hung down in curls. "Finally that took forever…but it does look nice" she says admiring her hair in the mirror. Stella looks at Macy thinking woo Stella you did an amazing job! That's when they hear the doorbell ring. " oh that must be Nick let me go get it" Macy squeals out but Stella pushes her back down "no ill get it then you come down in 2 minutes after I open the door okay" Stella tells her opening her bedroom door. She pauses to hear Macys answer she mumbles "fine" she didn't understand why she couldn't answer it. She hears Stella answer the door and say "come in Nick. Macy will be down in a minute" she looks at the clock waiting for the two minutes to be up.

Nick was waiting in Macy's living room for her to come down. Finally she came and he was at a loss for words. She looked absolutely gorgeous and she wasn't over done. She was wearing a blue sundress and her hair was done nicely. He wasn't sure what to say. "Hey Nick" Macy says walking over to him. "Uh um h-hey Macy you look great you know that!" he stumbles over his words. She blushes "oh thanks it was Stella idea that I wear this" she tells him. He nods his head "so you ready to go" he asks her. She nods her head yes. "Have fun!' Stella yells out as they walk to the car Nick opens the door for Macy to get in and closes it for her after. He gets in they can both faintly hear Stella squealing behind the door of the house. They both look at each other "its Stella what do you expect" Macy says to him. "Your right now let's go" he says pulling out of the driveway. "Where are we going Nick" she asks smiling. "cant tell you yet it's a surprise" he says concentrating on the road a small grin on his face "aww why not I don't think its fair you know where we are going and I don't" she pouts making the puppy dog face hoping he will cave. He doesn't look because he knows if he looks he will give into her "nope besides its not that much longer till we get there" he says still looking straight ahead. She sighs "fine" and looks straight ahead and she sees the firehouse up ahead. "We are going to hangout with your family" she says excitedly. "No but we are going to the firehouse" he says pulling into one of the parking space there. They both get out of his car. He whishes she had waited so he could have gotten it for her. She starts to head for the door but he grabs her hand and leads her towards the fire escape. The fire escape does that mean we are sneaking into his house she was slightly confused by him right now. He pulls the ladder down and goes up. Macy stands there looking at him "we're breaking into your house" she says confused. "No silly just come up" he says. She climbs up the ladder and at the last step he pulls her up. She starts to trip but he catches her and her leaning right into his chest. Wow she thinks I feel so dizzy right now. I could just kiss her right now he thinks but that might ruin what I have planned. He pulls away and clears his throat "err um okay one more flight up" he says and grabs her hand they walk up up on steps instead of a ladder. They reach the top of the roof and he helps her over the step on the wall. She saw the top of the roof there was a blanket with candles and a pizza box and his guitar was off to the side "Nick is…is this a date" she asks him her breathing slightly heavy. She looks over at him "um if you want it to be" Nick says blushing just the tiniest bit you couldn't really see it. Macy shyly smiles "okay" he leads her over to the blanket and they sit down. No wonder Stella made me dress up she must have known that sly girl. Nick moves a little closer to Macy "I just got cheese pizza I wasn't sure if you'd like anything on it" Nick says opening the pizza box "cheese is fine! I love cheese" she says excitedly he chuckles at her. He hands her a slice and she takes it and waits. He looks at her "aren't you going to eat?' he says. "Of course I'm waiting for you it would be impolite to start eating before you" she says with a smile. He grins she's so polite and sweet he thinks. He gets his pizza "same time" he says with a smile. She nods her head and they both take a bite at the same time. Nick swallows his bite "so Macy you're on the golf team right? He asks taking another bite. "Yuppppppp and I'm the best" she says smiling proudly. "The best hmm ok" Nick says casually. "What is that supposed to mean hmm ok" she says playfully hitting him in the shoulder. "Nothing really just you haven't played me and I think I could beat you" he shrugs his shoulders and takes another bite. "Is that an invitation to play Mr. Lucas" she asks taking another bite. "Maybe" he says with smirk. She grins "fine you're on. Just name the time and the place!" she tells him getting jumpy and excited. " okay Ms. Misa how about this Saturday at noon sound good to you?" he ask still smirking and sticking out his hand to make a deal " sounds great to me but you better watch it I'm VERY competitive" she informs him and grabs his hand to shake it. "Oh don't you worry I am to" he says

They had just finished eating their pizza and Macy wondered what they where going to do next. "Oh do you want to hear a song off the next album mace" Nick ask her. She just stared at him of course she yelled inside her head "duh you didn't even have to ask" she squeals. He chuckles of course he wouldn't have to ask number one fan Macy Misa if she wanted to hear a new song by his band. He grabs his guitar "okay it's called turn right" he tells her and starts playing

_Pick up all your tears  
Throw em in your back seat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending  
racetrack you call life_

Macy listened to his beautiful voice. Her head felt kind of dizzy not like she was going to faint but a happy kind of dizzy.

_So turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might fall off  
this track sometime  
Hope to see you on the finish line_

Nick watched Macy as he played she looked amazing and the way the moon reflected in her big brown eyes he was amazed he could still play while watching her.

_You're driving all your friends out  
You just be, you cannot follow  
And soon you will be on your own_

_Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending  
racetrack you call life_

_So turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might fall off  
this track sometime  
Hope to see you on the finish line_

Macy felt like there was a million butterflies in her stomach and that she could just fly away. What was this feeling it wasn't her normal JONAS feelings this was ten times better. She sighed looking into Nicks eyes, she could sit there listen to him play forever.

_I did all I could  
I gave everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me_

_So turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might fall off this  
track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line_

He finishes the song and leans closer to Macy. She notices him leaning closer to her so she leans closer too. Their face are a mere inches apart and she can feel his breath ghosting over her cheek as leans in closer to her ear " Macy..." he whispers in her ear. "Yes Nick?" she says just a softly. "Can I kiss you?" he asks his breathing heavy. "Yes" she says barley above a whisper. He moves away from her ear and leans in to kiss her she closes her eyes and feels Nicks soft lips push against hers. He puts his hand on her cheek and kisses her a little harder. She kisses back. She couldn't believe she was kissing Nick Lucas. It felt wonderful she thought as the butterflies disappeared and she felt fireworks. I never thought this would happen me kissing Macy Misa Nick thought to himself but it did and it's more then any words could describe.

* * *

woo well i hope you all enjoyed that. the next chapter starts the whole ticket on a crazy train thing that imagination is freedom was talking about in the reviews they left. next chapter should be up by the end of next week if not the end of the weekend cus im going away for the weekend. but anyways review if you want!


	5. Chapter 5

okay im sorry this is so short you guys but im trying to work more on my other story dance of love and this mostly just a filler anyways. i was also away for the weekend so i gotta get back into my creative flow. soo hopefully ill have chapter six by the end of the weekend :). enjoy!

Disclaimer: i own nothing *sighs dramatically* yea

P.S. did i tell you guys im going to see the jonas brothers on Thursday woot! maybe a a jonas brothers fic coming up after that so be prepared!

* * *

Macy walked through her front door practically floating. She was above cloud 9 and past heaven. But she thought did this mean they where more then friends or still just friends. She wasn't sure nothing like this had ever happened to her before. But it might have though she though to herself about the times she hung out with Kevin and Joe did that make them dates now too! She was highly confused and she had no idea what to do with all this stuff she was just realizing. Was it possible that that conversation she had earlier in the day with Stella about all three of the Lucas brothers liking her true? She didn't know but she sure was going to find out!

The next day in school Stella was waiting to hear from Macy about her "date" with Nick. "STELLA MALONE WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" she heard the voice of said person she was looking for and that wasn't voice wasn't as cheery as she thought it would be. Stella closes her locker door and faces Macy smiling brightly "what are you talking about" she tries lying. Macy narrowed her eyes at her " you know exactly what I'm talking about I'm talking about those Lucas brothers and why was it that I went on dates on all three and I didn't even know about it???" she says putting her hands on her hips. Stella sighs "okay here's the thing they where all dates." She pauses. "And all three boys like you and they all are trying to win you're "heart"" she looks at Macy waiting for a response. She sees her standing with her mouths clenched shut. "I-i-I I'm so confused they all like me why wasn't I told I mean wait this too much information to process at once especial after last night when nick kissed me" Macy yells out throw her arms up in the air. "Wait nick kissed you" Stella says grabbing Macy by the shoulders. Macy looks away from her best friend and blushes madly and shyly nods her head. "Well how was it" she squeals out. "It was amazing but I'm not sure how I feel about him… or his brothers for that matter!" she yells out freaking out just a bit. "Mace don't worry every thing will be fine" Stella says patting Macy on the shoulders. Macy sighs then she sees the source of all her problems coming this way "I've I've I've got to go I need to do some serious thinking!" she yells and runs off in the other direction. Stella watches her confuse until she hears someone ask "why is she leaving!" nick asks highly worried. Stella spins around on her heal giving them all a dirty look " she left because of you three she now knows and she more confused then she's ever been in her entire life" she spits out at them. " and you" she says narrowing her eyes and pointing her finger into nick chest " you kissed her now she even more confused and now I don't know what to do to help her thanks a lot guys" Stella yells out and spins on her heal and walks off looking for Macy.

"You kissed her" Kevin says looking at nick with wide eyes. "Yeah …well yeah… Joe bought her an expensive gift" nick says trying to get the blame off him. "Well how I was supposed to top Kevin's it had sentimental value!" Joe says jabbing his thumb in Kevin's direction. Nick sighed we shouldn't be fighting we should be more worried about Macy he thought to himself " hey hey all this pointing fingers isn't going to help Macy who's probably going insane right now because she's so confused" nick tells them. They both stop fighting and frown both nodding their heads as well. "Well what can we do? To fix this" Joe says looking back and forth between his brothers he really was worried about Macy. They just stood there waiting for one of them to come up with a good idea. "I know" Kevin yelled out. "Does it have to with any animals or pudding" nick says looking at him seriously. "No don't be ridiculous that's another plan" Kevin says to his brother. "Well what is it Kev. We don't have all day" Joe says. "Well why we don't all just talk to her separately" Kevin suggests. Nick and Joe look at each other and nod their heads. "Yeah that could work" nick thought out loud. "Yeeeeah it would" Joe said shaking his head in agreement. "Yup see I have some good plans sometimes" Kevin beams. "Yeah… but I call talking to her first" nick yells and runs off looking for Macy. "Dude you know your last right cus as soon as he done I call next" Joe says looking at his older brother who was standing there with his jaw dropped. "What no I'm supposed to be first" Kevin whined. "Well now your last bye" Joe says taking off looking for Macy hoping he would find her first. "Eh stupid brother's ill find her first and talk to her first" Kevin mumbles stomping off in the direction he had seen Stella go earlier.

Stella found Macy in the only classroom that had no first period the drama room. She walked in and sat down next to her on the table she was sitting on. Macy sat there staring down at her swaying feet. "Hey mace are you ok?" Stella asks her friend very concerned. "Yeah ill be okay Stella I think I just need sometime to myself if you don't mind" she says looking up at her best friend with a sad smile. Stella smiles back "okay ill let you have your space but I wont stay away for long" she says getting up and leavening. Macy sat there thinking about her situation maybe she needs a distraction a new one besides sports something to expand her horizons. She sighed that when she saw a poster for a play auditions where tomorrow. Hmm maybe that's what I need she thinks to herself.

Why can't I find her nick thought as he peered into every classroom he could find? That's when he notices Joe and Kevin standing down at the end of the hallway looking just as frustrated as him. He walks up to his brothers "you guys talk to her yet" he asks hoping they hadn't. They both shake there heads no. "Darn it where could she be?" h says shaking his head. That when all three here the sound of sneakers hitting the floor and a voice they all knew very well screaming " STELLA STELLA WHERE ARE YOU" she was yelling it very cheerfully and if she could sing she probably be singing it out. They could hear Macy rounding the hallway. She skipped down the hallway up to them and smiling. "You guys know what everything is good ill figure this all out soon enough but I'm branching out!" she squealed. They all stood there kind of staring at her like what the hell!? "Um mace that's nice and all but what do you mean branching out?" Kevin questions her highly confused. "Yeah what does that mean" Joe adds in. "it means I'm trying out for the play" she squeals out. The color drowns from there faces. She notices that "oh don't worry it's not a musical" she smiles. They all let out a sigh of relief. "So this play what it about" nick says looking at her slightly happy because she wasn't sad like she was this morning. "Oh well it's this old Victorian play where this girl is wanted by three guys and she has to choose and there all brothers but in the end she picks one oh there's so much more to it but I'm trying out tomorrow!" she giggles. All three guys look at her and deadpan. "Uh mace that's um uh kinda of a weird play for you to ermm to want to be in" Joe tells her. She looks at him with a blank face "why" she asks him seriously. "Uh Macy why don't we have a little talk about why this is weird" nick says putting his arm around her and directing her away from his brothers. He looks back and sees them both disappointed he got to her first. He smirks and sticks his tongue out at them.

"Why is it weird nick" she says looking up at him with those big brown innocent eyes and he kind of wants to kiss her again like he did last night. "Well Macy thinks about your ordeal your going through right now" he tells her softly. They stop and she thinks about her situation. Her mouth pop open into an o and she realizes it's just like her problem except in older times. But she still wanted to do the play maybe it would help her if she got the part that is. "Well it maybe the same but I'm still trying out" she says satisfied. "Um okay…Macy do you um have to kiss anybody in this play" he gulps he hopes she doesn't. "Yup I do I have to kiss all three of the guys who are after her! I remember because I read the book in the 8th grade" she says smiling. Nick knew what he had to do now to keep at least one guy from kissing Macy.

Later after her tennis game Macy was glad nick had gotten her a new racket she kick butt shed have to find a way to repay him later. She saw Kevin waiting for her. She walks up to him smiling "hey Kev you read to make a mosaic?" she asks. He smiles back "yeah lets go" he says holding out his arm for her to take and she does. They get in his car and start driving to her house. It was slightly awkward. "So you kissed nick" he ask. She blushes heavily "y-yes" she stutters out. "Does that mean he's the one you like like" Kevin asks her if nick was the one she wanted the only way he knew which was like a little kid asking. "I…I don't know. I'm very confused right now maybe we could wait for a later time to talk about this" she says fiddling with her fingers. "Okay that's fair" he says

An hour later Macy and Kevin where laughing over what they had choose to make a mosaic of. It was an otter with a trumpet. "I'm glad we choose this it'll be different that's for sure ha maybe it might even impress Mr. Milton" she says looking at what they had done. "Maybe" Kevin chuckles in agreement. That's when he notices some of the grouting on her check he walks over and starts to wipe it off. She looks up at him and just stops everything and just stares. He stares right into her eyes and leans forward and gently places his lips over hers. Wow now I more confused then ever she thinks to herself. She pulls away and looks somewhere else besides him "Kevin I think you should go now" she whispers. "Okay" he leans over and kisses her forehead. "Bye Macy" he left trying to think of way to get closer to Macy and there was only one way he could think of. I better brush up on my acting skills then he thought to himself.

Joe was lying on his bed very upset when Kevin came home he had found out that he too had kissed Macy. Not on the check like before but full on the lips. How come everyone else can kiss her but I cant he thinks to himself. He put his hands behind his head and began to formulate a plan to get a kiss from Macy being that it would only be fair that he too get one. A smirk began to form on his face as his plan took shape in his head.

* * *

okies so next chapter will be longer and more detailed i promise! ill try to get it done by the end of the week or the beginging of next! review if you want :)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so heres chapter 6 im so sorry if there are any mistakes ive just been soo dfakgnfdkjsagn in life right now and i just wanted to get something up for you guys. i hope you enjoy and idk when the next time ill post anything will be i might be posting another chapter of My Oh So Sweet Sixteen and a one shot i promised someone bleh sorry you guys really i am.

Disclaimer: bleg i own nothing

Miss. Sutter stared at the three boys standing in front of her. She couldn't believe that of all the people in the school they wanted to try out for the play. " now you boys know that this is serious right I mean it maybe a school play but we work just as hard as any other play" she tells them looking at each one of them. "Yeah we understand" Nick says glancing over at the other two thinking god why do they have to try out too! "Okay well which part did you all want to try out for she says" her pen hovering over her list of names. "Um one of the three brothers" Joe pipes up quickly. "Yeah what he said" Kevin says pointing to Joe. Nick nods his head with Kevin. "Hmm okay well Joe you can do the part of Joss. Kevin you can do the part of Keaton. And Nick you can do the part of Nigel" Miss. Sutter says writing it down. "You all will be working with Macy who will be playing the part of Mina" she said looking over toward the group of girls who where hoping they'd get to do the scene with the Lucas brothers.

They all got up on stage each holding a script. "Okay Kevin you start first". Miss. Sutter yells out from her seat below. "Okay" he tells her. He glances down at his script and walks over to Macy "you should be with me I care for you the most" he says with real emotion showing because when he said it he really meant it. He touches her check like it says to in the script. She grabs his hand and pulls away "I don't know Keaton your brothers…" Macy felt like she was living out her life as it currently was." my brothers don't have to get in the way we can leave and never have to see them again" he says "what are you doing" Joe comes over and stares at Kevin. "I'm telling mina how I feel" Kevin says back. "You can't do that because she is meant to be with me" Joe says glancing at his script growling slightly like it tells him to. "Mina you have to believe when I say I'm the one it should be me you choose. I'm much better for you then either of my brothers" Joe says pleading. "I just…this is too much to handle at once" she says walking away from both of them. Nick walks over to Macy briefly looking at his script "Mina I know my brothers have feelings for you too but I won't force you to choose. Be with whoever makes you happy" Nick says his line looking deep into her eyes. "Nigel I I I don't know what to say to that. Are you trying to make me choose you by saying those words that would make me weak in the knees and feel all kinds of butterflies in my stomach" Macy says tearing up feeling like it was really her. "maybe I am and maybe I'm really selfish telling you to choose whoever but really saying choose me…but I cant help it my feeling for you goes beyond the sun and past all the stars" he says and grabs her hands. She stops and stares at him "I…" she says. "VERY GOOD OKAY YOU CAN STOP NOW!" Miss. Sutter says standing up clapping. They all look at the teacher. "Okay you can all come down and watch the others" she tells them. They all get off the stage. The three boys wait for Macy to sit down. She sits in the second row with nobody on either side. They all fight to get to sit next to her. Kevin gets to her first and sits on her right. Nick gets to her second and sits on her left. Joe grumbles and sits behind her. They all are kind of staring at her. "so you guys have enough time to actually do the play?" she asks them "oh yeah of course" "totally we do" "yup not going away for at least another 3 months" she hears them say not sure who said what because they where all talking so fast. "Ooh okay" she says nodding her head. She looks at all three of them staring at her "you guys are really weird" she says giggling.

For the next hour they sat and watch the other guys and girls try out for various parts. Well mostly Macy watched and the Lucas brothers watched her. Miss. Sutter got up on the stage "all of you wonderful I will have the list for the cast posted tomorrow you may all leave now" she yells out with a smile. All you could hear now was the chatter of people talking. Macy stood up and looked at the three brothers "well I've got to go my mom wants me home soon we are having family over see you tomorrow guys" she smiles and waves at them all "bye Macy" they say at the same time. That when Joe gets an idea. "Hey mace wait up" he says yelling and running after her. "What is he up to?" Kevin asks. "I don't know" Nick says narrowing his eyes while he watches Joe catch up to Macy. "Hey do you want a ride" Joe asks smiling and leaning back and forth on his feet. Should I go with him Macy wonder oh what the heck I will. "Yeah that would be nice" she said smiling. "Okay mi lady" he said sticking out his arm for her to wrap her around. She wraps her arm around his and they walk off together. Nick is standing there growling to himself thinking why didn't I think of that. "Ohh I should have thought of that" Kevin says out loud. Nick rolls his eyes "yea lets go home Kevin" Nick says walking away from his brother.

When Joe and Macy get to his car he opened the door for her. She thought that was sweet that all the Lucas brothers did that it showed how well there mother had taught them. "You're having family over" Joe asks while buckling and then starting the car. "Yeah they came all the way from Mexico and I kinda can't miss this so I'm actually pretty grateful that you're giving me a ride home" Macy says looking at him smiling. "No problem if you ever need a rid just ask" he tells her turning to look out the back while he pulls out of the spot. Macy giggles "thanks Joe". He glances over at her and sees she's slightly blushing. He smirks.

What to say next I'm clueless he thinks looking at her. Luckily for him Macy started up the conversation "I don't know if I really like what we are reading in English it am so blah no action really" she says waving her hand around. He loved how she would always express herself with her hands while she talked. "Well" she asked giving him a questioning look. "Huh sorry I was focused…on the road what where you saying" he asked watching the road ahead of him like he should have been. She smiles "I asked what you thought of the story for English" she laughs. "Err I haven't read it yet" he says her eyes widen and her jaw drops slightly. He notices that "why are you giving me that look…that's a bad look" he says glancing at her while saying that. "Joe we are already on chapter 6 where have you been while we where reading" she asked slightly worried her friend wouldn't pass English this year. "Um off in lala land. Oh boy Macy I didn't know we where that far I guess I need to read it all before the test" Joe says shrugging his shoulders. "Joe the test is tomorrow!" Macy exclaims. "WHAT" Joe looking right at her. "JOE WATCHOUT RED LIGHT" Macy screams in terror as they approach the light and they see another car coming from the other direction. Joe hits the breaks hard. And they both go forward but luckily they where wearing there seatbelts. They sat there breathing heavily. "You okay" he asks Macy. She nods her head her eyes still wide in terror and her breathing still slightly ragged.

After a few minutes of calming down after almost getting hit Joe remembers why he almost didn't stop." Tomorrow but Macy ill never get all that reading done in one night" he says freaking out. Macy put her hand on his shoulder. "don't worry um stay for dinner my mom wont mind and then after ward ill go over every chapter with you and tell you the basics that you will need to know okay" Macy says smiling. Joe looks at her almost melts but he doesn't because he's man. "Really Macy you'd do that for me" he ask staring at her. "Of course I would we are friends remember and friends do these kinda things for each other" she says playfully punching his shoulder.

"Wow Macy your family is…um" Joe stops to find the right word that won't insult Macy. She laughs "crazy?" she supplies the answer for him. "Uh yeah" he says smiling. "Its alright I know they are and I really don't care because I love them all the same" she says pulling her book for English out her bag and flopping on her bed. Joe chuckles "their kind of amazing to I mean I thought my family was exciting but yours just wow" he says sitting down next to her. She laughs at him "yeah I think both of our family are just a tiny bit on the strange side" she tells him. He nods his head in agreement. "Okay now lets get to this or else you'll fail" Macy says opening the book. "Okay" he says simply

Joe had been sitting there for a good fifth teen minutes staring at Macy's mouth wondering how he was going to get her to kiss him. He really should be paying attention because if he didn't he was sure to fail. "Joe are you paying attention" Macy asks him with a questioning stare. "Errm not really I'm sorry it's just I can't concentrate" he says biting his lip. "Why can't you concentrate" she asks smiling. "Because I can't get over the fact that both my brothers kissed you and I haven't and I know I really like!" he lets out. Macys eye widen it kind of shocked her he was being so blunt. But then again a lot of things where surprising her these day. "Well I I I …" she stutters. "Macy let me just kiss you please" Joe begged. Macy sighs slightly and closes her tightly should she let him do it. I should just do it and get done with she thought to herself. "Okay" she says opening her eyes. "Really" Joe asks raising his eyebrows. "Really" she says nodding her head. He takes a deep breath and leans over and places his lips on hers.

This doesn't feel right they both thought at the same time. It feels like I'm kissing my brother Macy thought to herself. It doesn't feel right it feels like I'm kissing my sister even though I don't have one Joe thinks to himself. They both pull away. "Didn't feel right did it" Joe ask. Macy shakes her head no. "Felt like I was kissing my brother" Macy says "yeah me too" he says Macy looks at him like wtf "I mean if I had a sister kissing you is what it feels like" he says trying to save himself. Macy giggles "yeah…I didn't think you liked me anyways. I think you thought you did but really you like Stella and you where trying to tell yourself you didn't by chasing after me" Macy says thoughtfully to him. "What?" Joe questions her. "well its just you look at her differently then I've seen you look at other girls and I don't know you two just seem like you where made for each other" Macy says smiling. Joe thinks about it for a minute he did feel differently for Stella then he had for anyone else ever. "Hmm I think your right but I don't wanna mess things up if she doesn't like me back" he tells Macy. "oh trust me she likes you" Macy says with a huge grin. "Really" he asks. "Really" she says still grinning. "Help me get her?" he asks. "of course but I think that we should focus on you passing English before we focus on getting you together with Stella" Macy say sternly. Joe chuckles "you're right now that I can pay attention" he says. She nods her head and she start on chapter one again hoping this time he will pay attention.

Joe got home three hours later. He now knew he would pass the test since Macy was a good teacher and now he didn't have to be in a war with his brothers to try and win Macys heart. "Where have you been" Kevin ask Joe as he plops down on his bed. "Macys she was helping me study for a test tomorrow…oh and you guys I'm out of the running Macy and me are just friends. She's like my little sister" Joe says smiling. "What? What brought this on" Nick says dropping his book and looking over at Joe. Joe sits up "we had a talk and found out who I really liked… and who she really liked" Joe says smirking. Both Kevin and Nick ran over to Joe bed "who does she like me or him" Kevin ask pointing from himself then to Nick. "Yeah tell us" Nick says eagerly wanting to know who she liked. Joe smirks again "no way I promised I wouldn't tell. Best friends don't tell the others secrets" he lays back down. Both Kevin and Nick sighed wondering who it would be now that Macy and Joe where just friends now.

The next day after school Macy was eagerly waiting at the bulletin board with Joe to see who got what parts. She pacing eagerly and knowing on her bottom lip. "Chill Mace I'm sure you got the part you where amazing in both you auditions" Joe says watching the girl closely making sure she didn't bite her lip off. "Really you think so" she asks still biting on her lower lip. "yes" Joe says walking up to her grabbing her hands "you're an amazing actress and she would be a fool not to put you as the lead…and stop biting your lip or soon you wont have one and then neither of my brothers will be able to kiss you" Joe says making kissy faces. "Shut up" Macy say smiling pulling her hands out of his smacking him on the shoulder. He laughs "noo I'm gonna keep picking on you till you choose one" he says still laughing. "Well then ill just tease you till you tell Stella how you feel then" Macy says sticking her tongue out and giggling. Joe groans "okay pink promise no picking on each other" he says holding out his pink. She stares at the pinky intently for a second "okay" she says locking hers with his. That when they see miss. Sutter comes out with a piece of paper and a tack in her hand. "Hereeeeeeeee she comes" Joe says in a sing song voice. "Oh I hope I got it" she whispers to herself. All the kids that had been waiting around for her to post who the cast was rushed around the bulletin board after she posted the list. Macy and Joe pushed to the front to see the list "move out of my way" Macy shouted and most of the kids around her backed off they knew not mess with her for fear of becoming badly hurt. She packed a wicked punch.

She reached the list and went down it her eyes glossed over and she started breathing heavily "mace are you okay" Joe asks coming up beside her. "OMG I GOT IT….WE GOT….I MEAN YOU, ME, NICK AND KEVIN…WE ALL GOT PARTS" Macy screams jumping up and down in front of Joe squealing joyfully. "WE DID" Joe yells out shocked. "YEA WE DID LOOK" she yells excited pointing to the list. Joe looks and see that they had indeed all gotten parts and they where the parts they tried out for. "WOOT" Joe yells and hugs Macy and swings her around. The both run off chanting "we are gonna be in the play" adding dance moves here and there.

Nick was standing at his locker putting his books away for the day when he sees Joe and Macy dancing down the hallway. "What are you two doing" he calls out to them Macy sees Nick and skips all the way to him and get in his face. If anyone else had done that nick would be very uncomfortable but it was Macy so he was fine. "What…" he says slowly. "We are in the play! And we got the parts we tried out for" she says excitedly. "Wow that's awesome Macy!" he says just as excited. "Yeah I know it's so amazing!" she yells throwing her arms up in the air! Nick smiles at her while watching her twirl around in excitement "wow you really like her don't you" Joe says standing next to Nick. "Hey when you'd get there" Nick says slightly startled by the sudden appearance of his brother. "I'm a ninja that's how" Joe says smirking. Nick rolls his eyes. "Yeah I really do like her" he says watching her again.

Kevin come up behind his brothers "what's going on" he ask and both of his brothers jump not hearing him come up. "Ohh nothing just watching Macy twirl around because we all got the parts we tried out for in the play" Joe says nonchalantly. "Really that's freaking awesome! This calls for a pudding party!' Kevin says excitedly. Nick smiled and shook his head at his older brother's antics. But wait maybe a party wasn't such a bad idea. "Hey Macy" he yells out to her. She stop twirling around and looks at Nick "yes Nick" she says smiling away. "How bout we have a party tonight to celebrate you getting the lead role. We can have it at the fire house and invites whoever you want and have lots of fun" Nick tells her smiling. "But I have a game for field hockey" she says her face falling. "Well ummm lets do it after the game and that way if you win we can celebrate that too" nick suggest to her hoping she will says yes. "Yeah we could do that the game should be over by 4:30" she says bouncing up and down. He chuckles "okay soo maybe the party at 6-6:30" he asks. "Yeah that sounds great! Ohh I gotta go now! See you guys later" Macy yells running off. "Dude are you crazy that only gives us a couple hours to get ready" Joe says throwing his hand up in the air. "Yeah well we are famous" Nick says with a plotting smirk. "Ha-ha yeah we are…but what does that have to do with throwing a party?" Kevin asks. Nick rolls his eyes "come on we have a party to plan and tell people about" Nick says putting his arms around both his brothers and walking off.

* * *

so there ya goo hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be the party :)


	7. Authors note

Hey guys I just waned you all to know my stories will be on hiatus for awhile my computer crashed and I have to start working on my stories again from what I have on here luckily I didn't lose that much and hopefully ill be able to come back from my hiatus soon…and I need to remember to get a flash drive just incase…and soo sorry guys I might write a quick one shot to post for you to have but for now all my longer stories are on hold. Thanks for understanding.

Niki


End file.
